


Henricken but its modern high school

by wivesbeforelives



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, i couldn't think of an interesting title, maribelle is a jerk, no sexualizing Nowi smh, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wivesbeforelives/pseuds/wivesbeforelives
Summary: Henry obviously had to find out more about him, and the best way to do so was to get to know him.
Relationships: Henry/Licht | Ricken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Henricken but its modern high school

**Author's Note:**

> its been a hot minute since I wrote a fanfiction, and I've never posted one on ao3 before  
> hopefully this thing isn't too bad, not entirely sure where I'll go with this, but I love these two

High school was, honestly, not as wild as Mean Girls, Heathers, or Be More Chill would lead you to believe. Already in his junior year and nobody had died, and there were no robot hive minds either. The worst that had happened so far was Maribelle and Lissa arguing over whether Donnel’s accent was cute or not, not talking to each other for an hour or two, and then being best friends again. Ylisse high was fairly uneventful. That is, until your peaceful, quiet walk to the cafeteria is interrupted by cultists dressed in all black, yelling your name, waving their hands wildly, and causing a scene.

“ Ricken! Ricken! Hey, pay attention to me, Ricken, hey! “ 

The brunette blinked, turning to see the white-haired boy running towards him, a bit of surprise, and maybe some fear evident on his face. Frowning, he took a step back as the male skidded to a halt in front of him. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a grey top over it, a purple flannel jacket tied around his waist, and black skinny jeans, completing the look with some black and white converse. Phrases in what appeared to be Latin were scribbled on them with black marker. He had piercings, two by each side of his lips, one on his nose, and his ears were pierced as well, simple black beads embedded in each. Lastly, his fingers were decorated with an assortment of these cheap plastic gold rings you get from gumball machines at Chuck E Cheese, his nails painted an inky black. He’d be incredibly goth if he weren’t always beaming.  
What in the world could H e n r y want with me? Henry had a well known reputation as that one weird, creepy kid, despite seeming quite cheerful. He was in the same cult as Tharja, and his constant grin gave everyone the shivers if they looked at it too long. His only two friends were Tharja and that candy obsessed drug dealer, Gaius. To have this kid you’ve never spoken to approaching you with a grin and shouting your name,,, Kind of a scary experience. Even worse, they were being stared at….. But Henry didn’t seem to care in the slightest.

“ Uh,,, H-Hi, Henry...? What’s, er, what’s up? “ Ricken cringed, knowing his response was awkward and nervous. But Henry seemed quite pleased by this, smiling even wider. “ Oh, nothing! I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me! To lunch! “ 

<> _…. What?! ___

“ I know you’ve got, like, some friends you sit with at lunch, but you always walk there alone, and so I thought: Hey, I walk to lunch alone too! Maybe we could walk together. And then I realized our classes right before lunch are right next to each other! Even better! “ He spoke cheerfully, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.  
Ricken stared, wondering if this was a joke, or some questionable dare. Maybe Gaius told him to do it? It seemed like he did everything people told him to do... He could tell him to jump and he’d probably ask how high. But Henry continued to smile at him. It took the brunette maybe ten seconds to decide that he wasn’t joking. “ Er,,,, I, uh- Well-“ He stammered, trying to come up with an answer, pulling at his turtleneck sweater.. Refuse? Accept? What should he do? What if he ended up as a sacrifice in the others weird Grima cult?? Jeeze, this was a bad time to have anxiety.

The longer he stumbled over his words, the more Henry’s smile fell, until it was barely there. He looked disappointed, maybe even hurt. It made him feel,,, Kinda bad. His stammering faded off.  
“ So,,, Is that a no? “ Now he looked downright sad, the smile barely there. If it was possible to make puppy-dog eyes with your eyes closed, Henry was doing it. Ricken sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. He was probably going to regret this. Damn him, for being too wishy-washy to refuse anything.

“ No… We can walk together. “

Instantly, Henry’s smile widened about five thousand percent, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands. More stares. “ Oh, great! It seemed like you were gonna say no, nyaha! I woulda been real sad. Anyways, c’mon, let’s go get lunch already! “  
Grabbing his wrist, he pulled him excitedly towards the lunch room. Forcing himself to get over his embarrassment, he let the taller male lead in front of him, directing his eyes to the ground. He would have pulled his hand away already if Henry wasn’t enjoying this so much. 

~~ Henry’s pov ~~

To say the boy was excited would be a massive understatement, ‘cuz he was absolutely ecstatic!  
_Ricken! I actually finally went and talked to him, nyahaha! Now we can be friends like I want to be, oh boy oh boy- _  
He remembered Ricken as the quiet freckled kid, and at some point, Henry had taken notice of him. Just another random kid at this school, another person to quietly observe for entertainment for a week, and then forget about, like he had so many others. The only people he regularly paid attention to or interacted with were his two bestest friends, Gaius and Tharja.  
He observed him for more than a week. It was honestly quite absurd to him that someone had caught his eye, and he really didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand why he kept watching him for long after a week, why he went out of his way to learn has name ( Ricken- What a pretty name-!! )  
Henry obviously had to find out more about him, and the best way to do so was to get to know him. __

____

____

“ Hey, can I sit at your table today?? With you and all of your friends?? “ He turned, seeing Ricken’s surprised expression. Henry smiled a little more.  
The red haired teen stuttered, trying to think of a suitable answer. “ Uh, I don’t- No, I don-” Henry beamed, interrupting him with cheery words, “ Great, thanks! “ He didn’t even try to stifle a tiny giggle at the sigh he heaved. He sat right down at their table, well aware of the confused, suspicious stares of the usual inhabitants of the table. He was an intruder, an anomaly in their normal routine. He met their stares, taking a moment to assess each person.  
Maribelle. An old friend of Ricken’s, he’d heard, and quite the rich snob. She was fiercely protective of her friends, most of which fell in the same social class, but standoffish and insulting to anyone else. Judging by the hostile glare the white-haired teen was getting, the rumors were totally true. He simply grinned at her.  
Lissa, a bouncy, energetic sweetheart with a young face and protective older brother. She’s from a rich family as well as her best friend Maribelle, but not nearly as stuck up. Apparently very tomboyish. She watched him, head tilted curiously. Henry immediately decided that they would get along.  
Lissa had a young face, but Nowi was rather worse off. She looked like a child, not helped by her tendency to wear lacy stuff with bows. She seemed to be something of an outsider at this table, really only friends with Ricken. Loud, energetic, sweet, and absurdly childish. She tried to get anyone she could to play games with her, and she’d actually asked Henry before, challenging him to the most intense game of hide-and-seek he’d ever experienced. He’d become one of her most frequent playmates since then, and she gave him a broad, happy grin that he returned in full.  
Then there was Donnel, who stuck out like a sore thumb as the only guy at the table. His family was poor and lived a few hours out of town, and he had a country accent many people (specifically girls), found charming and cute. It was a surprise that Maribelle even let him sit at the table, but rumor had it she liked him. He looked curious, but nervous, and Henry tried to reassure him with a friendly smile. It came off as creepy instead, and Donnel very visibly shrank away from him. Oopsies.

Everyone was quiet as hesitantly, Ricken sat down next to Henry. The silence continued for a good minute after, everyone looking at each other as if this was a crappy western and they were having a standoff, and any moment one of them would pull a pistol and shoot, and all hell would break loose. Henry found it quite entertaining, musing on which one of them would draw first in said metaphorical western. His money would have to be on Maribelle.

He was right. She crossed her arms, huffed, straightened her back, and turned to Ricken, glaring accusingly at him with her chin up. He shrank back from her. “ And why’s he here? “ Oooo, extra points for not going straight for him. She was good.  
The brunette responded with a shrug. “ I-I dunno? I mean, uh, I do know, but, uh, I don’t- “ Maribelle stared, and Ricken whimpered a little. “ L-look, he wanted to walk m-me to l-lunch, and so I said okay, but, uh, I guess he’s sitting at our table also..?? S-sorry,,,, “ Maribelle stared him down for a second longer, and then sighed, shaking her head. “ It’s alright Ricken. “ She snapped her head up, turning her accusing gaze onto Henry, who only smiled at her. This seemed to tick her off even more, so naturally he broadened his smile.  
“ Who do you think you are? “ she asked, arms crossed and head tilted slightly upwards.  
“ I think I’m Henry! “ he chirped.  
“ I- What, no, I’m asking what- Why are you just inviting yourself to the table if Ricken said you couldn’t sit here? You know that’s rude, right? “  
“ Yeah, but, see, I can sit where I wanna. It’s not like we’ve got assigned lunch tables! Nyahahaha, that’d be kinda dumb! So, basically- “ Henry’s smile thinned out, and he looked at her with an eye partially open, giving her a glimpse of the purple irises so few people got to see.  
“ You can’t stop me~ “

She glared at him for several more seconds, sizing him up as his smile become pleasant again. She turned away with a hmph. 

_Victory~!_

____

____

With a pleased hum, Henry surveyed the faces at the table. Ricken was trying his absolute hardest to avoid meeting the eyes of everyone else at the table, looking down at his pb&j like it was the most interesting thing on this earth. Nowi was 100% percent oblivious to the exchange that just went on, trying to fold origami but just ending up with a bunch of tiny paper squares. Clearly she didn’t know what she was doing, but she was having an absolute blast doing it, so she was quite content. Lissa and Donnel looked vaguely impressed, which he could understand. Maribelle could be m e a n when she wanted to be, so for her to be shut down so easily was surprising. She was texting away furiously, most likely starting some cruel rumor about him. Nothing the boy couldn’t deal with.

Ultimately, Henry was quite happy with this turn of events. He’d managed his way into their friend ground. It was somewhat forced, and he knew damn well he could expect more resistance from Maribelle, but they’d warm up to him eventually, even her. Yes, as he offered a smile to Ricken that he nervously returned, he was feeling quite pleased with himself indeed.

This is gonna be fun.


End file.
